I Love My Best Friend
by warrior81491
Summary: Sakura and Shaoran were best friend since kindergarten...they were close to each other like brothers and sister...with thier closeness they secretly develop something to each other--to know more read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**warrior81491**: hello guys...i have here a short story hope you'll like it!

**I Love My Best Friend**

by warrior81495

Sakura and Shoaran were best friend since kindergarten, they usually treated each other as a sworn bother and sister and they love each other so much as a sister and brother. Both of them were in the same age and they also study in the same school in their teenage . When they were in college they also study in the same school and especially with the same course witch is Nursing. Until they work still they work together.

Their co-workers thought that they were brothers and sisters because of their closeness to each other, but the truth is they were just best friends. Until such time they develop each other but secretly...

"Shaoran! Shaoran! Shaoran!"

A boy with messy black hair called him and it was Yamazaki, he was calling Shaoran from afar, and because of that all stuff nurse were distract with their work.

"what now Yamazaki?" Shaoran ask irritably.

"Well, another love letter was delivered and it is for you!" Yamazaki is always receiving love letters but not for him but to Shaoran. Actually, Shaoran is a very good looking boy and many girls admire him , so that's why he always receive letters not just but a love notes.

"Again?! OK!, I'll just take it, I'm sure this letter was hardly work and I don't want that this girl will get upset when I don't take it. Its to pitiful for them!"

"R—eally!"

a teasing word was withdraw by a cute girl and that was Sakura, she always tease Shaoran when he receive letters-- for her, she like to watch Shaoran angry because he look so cute in that posture.

"yup! I'm used to read letters like this and take note its entertaining."

"yeah, you're right Shaoran! -- beside yoour having fun on this girls right?" Yamazaki interrupted.

Sakura look at Shaoran sarcastically-- for her, it was painful to see Shoaran is having fun with girls, actually Sahoran have several girl friends and he didn't take it serious because she knows that Shaoran found a very special girl but she didn't know who is that girl...

-in the past-

Sakura and Shaoran were walking along in the busy street, both of them were silence because they were tired of their work, but the silence was broken...

"hey! Sakura—ahm is any body of our co-worker court you?" Shaoran ask seriously.

Sakura didn't answer immediately because she was bit annoyed of his question "huh? What kind of question is that—of course there's none" she said like covering the truth. The truth is Sakura have many suitor and when they court her, they were immediately rejected because Sakura was reserving her self from her love.

"really? How come your beautiful and smart—its not possible that no one court you" Shaoran said teasing. He look at Sakura who's face were irradiated.

"HAH! What a joke, of course theres a possibility that will happen you know! Anyway I'm reserving my self to someone" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Ost! Who would be that unfortunate boy?" Shaoran said while looking at Sakura like an investigator.

"its a secret!"

"ohhh—c'mon Sakura! Were best friend right? So please tell me!" Shaoran said with a convincing look.

Sakura look at him like having an eye, her right eyebrow were raising and she was smiling. "NO! I won't tell you, it's a totally secret—theres a day that you'll know it ok!" Sakura said like joking.

"OK, I respect that and if I know that person I would tell him that--"

"what? What would you tell him?" Sakura interrupted.

"i tell him that---SECRET!"Shaoran said jokingly.

"Huh?! You're such a jerk! Anyway—do you have ANOTHER GIRL FRIEND?" Sakura ask humorous.

"None-- but any of this day I may have one!" Shaoran look at her similing, but his smile make Sakura annoyed and wondered.

"This mean that you've found your girl?" Sakura ask questionable.

"yup!"

-end past-

Those things were registered to her mind, she was always recalling it when she saw Shaoran. This things is like a reminder to her that Shaoran have found someone to love. Sakura was hurt when she thinks of that because she realizes that she truly love shaoran.

"i guest we should go back to our work!" Shaoran suggested.

"yeah right! Ahm—Shaoran..." Sakura said while facing Shaoran.

"Yes! what is it?" Shaoran wondered.

"Ahm-nothing just forget it" Sakura felt pity to her self because she knows that whenever she flirt to Shaoran or acting cute with Shaoran still she can't catch his attention.

"OK!" Shaoran said then he immediately go back to his work. Secretly, Shoaran look at Sakura, he found her gloomy and sad. He felt pity to her because he already realize that Sakura has a specia feeling for him and he can't immediately confront her, and tell her that he love her too. "there is a day for us Sakura, but for know—I'm not ready to tell you my feelings yet" Shaoran said to him self.

While facing back to Shaoran and Yamazaki a drop of tear came out from her eyes "Oh Shaoran if you only know that I love you—I'm sure things will go glad if were together" Sakura thought while releasing a deep breathe.

Its lunch time and every stuff in the hospital were heading to the canteen. Sakura was very hungry at that time so she went to the canteen to find something to fill her stomach. While Sakura was heading to the counter she found Shoaran talk to a girl, not a girl from the hospital but an outsider.

"what a jerk! He have the guts to take a girl from work—geee!" Skaura said to her thought, she was frowning and can't concentrate her picking of food.

From behind, Sakura take her sit and dig-in her food, while eating she always glimpsing Shaoran and the girl, until she found Shoaran kiss the girl but the scene was not so sure because both of them were at the back of her and she's not thoroughly see what really happen, but for her Shaoran is like kissing the girl.

"HUH! WHAT A GUTS!" Sakura said to her self, she was freaking out, she was jealous and she was angry with it.

At the other table Shaoran was taking with his sister-in-law, while they were busy talking his sister-in-aw catch some dust to her left eye with that indecent Shaoran have no chose so he blow the dust from the eye to make the dust disappear.

Sakura can't control her anger, whith annoyed face and a distractive mind she went to the table were Shaoran is there.

"OH C'MON SHOURAN DON'T DO PDA HERE! THIS IS A HOSPITAL NOT A DATING AREA!" She said it while hitting the table with her bare hand. Sakura can't control her voice she was totally freaking and she didn't mind her words she just say it without any shame to other people inside the canteen.

"Hold on a sec. Sakura! Were not dating and how can I date? This I my sister-in-law!" Shaoran said giggling.

Sakura was in silence. She found her self ashame and disgustful to her self. "oh my gosh—how can I do such a thing! I'm over reacting!" Sakura said to her thoughts. Shaoran was laughing and can't fit him self right "HAHAHA! Sakura you such a baby--" Shaoran said between laughs.

She was in silence and her face turns to red she was very ashame and because of that she left the canteen. Shaoran can't stop Sakura from running because Sakura was too fast and difficult to catch up.

In the nursing station Sakura made her self busy by complying her report. Mean while Shaoran arrived from the nursing station then she notice Sakura making her self busy.

"Hey! Are you OK?" Shaoran ask concerned.

"Do I look OK for you?" Sakura respond, not even looking at Shaoran.

"what with you? You look so insane in the canteen" Shaoran said while starting to giggle.

"yeah I know, i—just don't know what I do! I'm so stupid!" Sakura said seriously.

Shaoran stop to giggle, he look at Sakura seriously and said "its my fault" Sakura raise her head to see Shaoran "i know that you're concern to me about girls and I'm so stupid that I didn't introduce to you my sister-in-law" Shaoran continued.

"No! Its OK, it is my fault and beside I'm over reacting, so I'm sorry!" Sakura said. Shaoran look at her and smiled "if you is in that state that I saw you dating a boy, I'm sure that I do that also to you!" Shaoran said those words just to revive Sakura's emotion.

A sinsle drop of tear came out from her eye "really? Your such a jerk! I know that you can't do it !" Sakura said and finally smiling. Shaoran slowly wipe her tears "of course I'll do what you do last time!"Shaoran said smiling.

"your such a jerk!" Sakura said while giving a sucker punch to Shaoran, then both of them laughs.

"This kind of behavior that you act is a great evidence and because of that jealousy you already said to me that you really love me" Shaoran have came to realize the situation and now he is really sure that what he felt for Sakura is also what Sakura felt for him.

"I'm too faltering to Shaoran how I wish he wouldn't notce that I have a special feeling for him." Sakura said to her self, her heart pump so fast and that state make her timid.

One day before Sakura's birthday and sakura her self was very excited because her mother would throw a great party. She invited her co-worker especially Shaoran her best guest.

"Thanks for invitine me Sakura!" Yamazaki said.

Out of the blue Shaoran existed "Sakura, I heard that your mother is throwing a party for you, so whats the plan?" Shaoran said surprising. "Actually, I decide to have a simple gathering, having a little drink and a dace" Sakura said responsible.

"Great!" Shaoran said with something he is up to.

The night before Sakura's birth day, Shaoran made a special gift to her and that gift for sure can make both of them change. "for this gift, I wish that Sakura will love it and I hope that she respond to it!" Shaoran said while making the gift.

The party was started and everyone was there, her family and her friends. Everyone was enjoying the party they all drink and dance.

"wow! Sakura you really done good with this party it so entertaining" one of her co-worker said.

After the party Shaoran approach Sakura "hey! Happy birthday best friend!" Shaoran greeted "thanks!" Sakura said while cleaning the table. "Ahm—Sakura I have something to give you" Shaoran handed a letter to her "what's this? Wow thanks!" Sakura responded. Sakura is about to open the letter but Shaoran stop her "oops! Don't open it yet! Open this before you go to sleep ok!" Shaoran said smiling. "huh?" Sakura wondered and before she talk again she found Shaoran left her house, so she didn't mind it.

On her room, she was laying on her bed then she took that letter and open it "this is odd , for years of my birthday ony this year Shaoran gave me letter" Sakura thought. She slowly open the letter and read...

_Dear Best Friend,_

_I already know that you have a special_

_feelings for me, I know I'm weird to say this in literal,_

_but I'm sure that this is right. Best friend, I know that_

_you love me and how much you feel for me is twice I feel _

_for you. I LOVE YOU BEST FRIEND _

_From your best friend Shaoran_

**warrior81491**: hanging? i purposely done it hanging so that i may chose to continue it or not...to know my chose i must consult my reviews, if many reviewed that it should be in chapters will this is the state that i will continue the story and if no one review that i must continue it well this is the evidence that i must not continue...clear? hehehehe...just testing...so please review so that i may know! thanks in advance!


	2. Shaoran is missing

**warrior81491:** sorry to update this story late--sorry well here's my first chapter of the story as i promise to you that i will continue this one...

**Chapter 1- Shaoran is missing...**

On the next morning, Sakura was very glad, she just can't believed that her best friend love her too... "_Oh, Shaoran—you've just make my life complete" _she expressed it.

She waited Shaoran from the nursing station, its been an hour that Kanata was not attending "_what happen to him? Why, is he absent today?" _Sakura worried. One nurse approached Sakura "Ms. Kinomoto, someone is looking for—she's at the canteen waiting". "waiting for me? Okay thanks" Sakura went immediately to the canteen.

At the canteen, their she found Shaoran's mom—she quickly approach her "Hello ante, How are you? What brings you here?" Sakura continuously asked. Woman look down and starts to cry "Sakura, my son—is missing and—and--" Before the woman continued to say, she got stunned and freak out "What happen? why is he missing?" Sakura asked.

"The night after your birthday—some police came to our house and they said that they found a crush car and that car confirmed that it was owned by Shaoran" She explained "-and after the investigation in that area they said that the owner was missing—it's nowhere to find they search but—none" Shoaran's mom continued.

Sakura's eyes widen and her heart start to crush—its so painful that her love-one is gone "Ante, I don't know wh-hat t-to s-say" Sakura starts to cry. Shaoran's mom approached her and hugged. "Sakura, lets just hope that Shaoran is okay and lets hope also that he may be in good hand where-ever he is now--" the woman comforted.

After they talked Sakura was so shock—she can't think what just happened, she was totally out of this world "_why it is so sudden? Why? Now that we know each other feelings –" _she just can't express what she felt in that moment.

"Hey, Are you alright?" a girl called his attention. Shaoran woke up, he felt pain in his body—then he found him self lying- injured and can't even move a single stroke because his arms and legs were covered with bandages.

"Were am I?" he questioned the girl. "You're in my home" the girl smiled. He looked around, observing the place "Why am I here? And who are you?". The girl looked at him then she smiled very sweetly "I found you lying in the road, so I decide to bring you here—and my name is Jessica"

"Jessica" "by the way? What is your name?" The girl asked. Shaoran couldn't answer "I don't know—who am I". Jessica was astonished "What? You didn't know who you are?". "Yes, I don't really know—please help me to remember". The girl stand up from her sit, she turned her body away from the bed—Jessica was in deep thought "_Do I need to help this guy? Poor one—okay I'll help him but in conditions" _ she decided to help Shaoran but in few conditions.

"Okay, I'll help you—but in conditions" the girl smiled. Shaoran looked at her wondered "what conditions?". "My conditions is so simple—ahm--let me see...I'll prefer that you will going be my acting husband..." Shaoran eyes widen "Your what? A HUSBAND? What came to you that you think of that?" Shaoran was stunned of her condition.

"Yup—you heard me right, just an act. I want you to be, cause I really need you in my company".

"I can't do that--" Shaoran said.

"Why?" Jessica became patient of asking. "What if I had a Wife or a girl friend, I can't to such a condition like that" Shaoran wondered. He thought that, maybe he had already a wife or a girlfriend that waits for him, concerned and lonely because of his absence.

Jessica couldn't react "_what if he is right, maybe someone is looking for him now and maybe he had a family that waits for him" _she deeply thought. "okay, I'll hired someone to investigate you, and if I found that you are a single man—promise me that you'll do my conditions" Jessica looked directly to Shaoran. "okay" Shaoran can't think for other reasons, so he just agreed.

A week and a month later, Sakura didn't know what had happened to Shaoran, she still didn't know where Shaoran is—he is still missing. Many investigation had gone past but no result came in...

"_Oh, Shaoran—i missed you so much, where are you now?" _Sakura was in deep thoughts, she really missed her best friend- loved. Sakura continued to dreamed that Shaoran was still kicking and she even ignored those humors that Shaoran was dead—she didn't think of that such kind of thoughts.

During her nursing rounds, she noticed a boy and that boy looks like Shaoran "_Shaoran—is that you?" _Sakura was so shocked when she saw the boy—his feature was much alike—. Sakura didn't mind her works, instead she went to the bench where the boy is there.

"Shaoran, your here—I'm so glad" Sakura hugged the boy. At that moment the boy was so shock "Hey, I'm not Shaoran" the boy unfold Sakura's arms. "Huh? Are you joking me? oh—Shaoran please stop that" She said astonished. "Excuse me Miss—I'm sorry but I really don't know you" after he said, he move his self away—leaving Sakura wondered and shocked.

"_If I'm not mistaken—he is Shaoran" _Sakura didn't mind the boy's rejection—she pursued her thought that he is Shaoran, so she chased the guy-- "Hey wait!". The guy stop and turned himself to the lady that called her attention "What?" he said hysterically.

Sakura stop behind him "I know your-you Shaoran, please don't say that you didn't know me". The guy faced him "A million times, I told you that I'm not Shaoran—I think your crazy Miss" The guy said, while moving himself to walkout. Before the guy could fully went off, Sakura stop him "Wait!" she catch his right hand.

The boy looked at her irritable "I'm not Shaoran! I'm Nick and I have a wife waiting at me at the center –so please stop chasing me or I may loosen my temper with you" the guy demanded. Sakura was so shock of the revelation "Your Nick? How come? You're much alike Shaoran—very much alike!" Sakura forced her self to explained.

Nick didn't listen to the lady's POV, he left and ignored what just happened. Sakura was so hurt on the situation, for her it is not a mistake to judged the guy with her senses—It was really him, no mistake –it is really him.

**warrior81491**: how was it? do you like it? i wish you would--anyway don't forget to review---tnxs in advance


	3. Try to remember me, Shaoran!

**warrior81491:** Hey, wazzzappp! hahaha so here's my next chapter i hope you'll still love it and sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. I'm so excited to upload this...that's why i can't fully review my writting i hope you'll understand...

**Try to remember me, Shaoran!**

Sakura is drowning herself crying. She is happy to see Shaoran's presence, yet hurt cause that guys isn't the one she misses. She was drunk; drinking beer, tequila and other drinks that can make her feel better.

"Sakura? Is that you?" her friend Tomoyo sees her.

"ohhhh—hey Tomoyo-chan!" she said in drunk voice.

"What are you doing to your self? You look horrible and see—your drunk!" Tomoyo take her drink and put it away.

"N-No—No NO Give me that one! This is my anti-problem solution-hehehe!"

"Oh God! What in the world are you saying about?" Tomoyo take her drink away again and sign the waiter to get all the drinks.

"Nooo-please don't take them away—they are my comforters--" Sakura tries to take the alcohols but Tomoyo stop her "Don't –no you can't take that".

"Tomoyo—please don't stop me! Can you see I'm hurt!" Sakura started to cry again. Tomoyo look at her worry "Come on now, I'm going to take you home" Tomoyo help her stand and move her but Sakura stop "No! Just leave me alone. Sha-ouran denied me-he denied, he said he didn't know me and and he said that he had a wife—huhuhuhu!" Tomoyo didn't stop dragging her outside she just listen to Sakura's conscious self.

Sakura felt asleep as Tomoyo drive her home. Tomoyo look at her friend pity "Poor Sakura, your so hurt and terribly depress".

Tomoyo didn't want Sakura to be scold by her parents so she decide to take her to her home. Before she wake Sakura, she first informed Sakura's parents that Sakura is staying her place.

At the next morning, Sakura feel her head stabbing "ohhh" she slowly open her eyes and looked around...

"oh your awake" greeted by Tomoyo.

She didn't expect that she was in Tomoyo's place. "What am I doing here?" she said wondering. Tomoyo was holding her breakfast in tray. Tomoyo smiled and put the try at the side table.

"You were drunk last night and you seemed so helpless so I decide to take you here..." Tomoyo explained and lend her the try that was full of morning goods. "thanks" she said simply. "I didn't bring you home—i know that your parents would be mad if they saw you drunk".

"I'm glad you do that...thanks Tomoyo" she gave her a sweetest smile. "My pleasure—anyway why are so drunk that night? Did something happen to you?" Tomoyo curiously ask.

Sakura suddenly feel sad "I was upset because Shaoran denied me!" her eyes start to burst into tears. "Denied? What do mean denied and how can Shaoran be in this scene—i thought he was missing and probably dead". Tomoyo wondered.

"NO-his not dead—i just saw him yesterday" she said in tangled voice. Tomoyo was tun "You saw him yesterday? How?" Tomoyo ask freckly. Sakura look Tomoyo "Yes, I really saw him and I'm not mistaken, he is what I saw". "And if you saw him, why he denied you?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura's head lowered "He said that he is not Shaoran". Tomoyo's eyes widen "He did what?" Tomoyo hold Sakura's hand. Sakura sighed "I'm not mistaken he is what I saw—his face is very much look a like and and--" she didn't continue cause her tears flow down.

Tomoyo wipe her tears "come on—continue" she said in lower voice. "I was happy that time, I thought I was dreaming to see him again—so I approach him and when I talk to him ,he denied—he said that he didn't know me, he is not Shaoran and he also said that he had a wife. I was really shock at that moment, I thought it was an illusion- to be wronged in first sight of him but when I stared at him very closely I'm sure that I'm not mistaken he is Shaoran".

Tomoyo understand what Sakura supposed to mean "Sakura, are you sure that the man you see is very much alike?" Tomoyo interestedly asked.

"Yes, he is Shaoran—and I'm not wrong about it" Sakura said.

"If he is really him—i think he have an amnesia". Sakura looked at her puzzled "Amnesia?" . "yeah, come to think of it—Shaoran was missing and humored dead, he was engaged in car accident; I think in that situation he got an amnesia and he was adopt by someone who found him" Tomoyo said rightly to her statement.

"If that what happen why this someone who sees him didn't report to the police or bring him to the hospital?".

"I don't know" Tomoyo think deep "Sakura, didn't you tell me that he had a wife?" Tomoyo ask excitedly. Sakura looked at her wondered "yes".

Tomoyo stand "Ahhh—Hah! now I know!" she said shimmering. Sakura look at her shock "What?". Tomoyo smiled " I know now, this wife he claimed is the one who sees him in the middle of the accident and when she see Shaoran, she felt for him so she claimed him as his husband" Tomoyo explained.

"What do you supposed to mean?" Sakura is still puzzled she didn't gets what Tomoyo thought. Tomoyo look at her "Can you see—the man you see is truly Shaoran; he was manipulated by someone because this person knows that he got an amnesia and because Shaoran got the look so she claimed him as her husband" Tomoyo said sure to her thought.

Sakura is in deep thought, she mind all Tomoyo had said. "W_hat if Tomoyo is right? What will I do?" _.

"Nick, what are doing at the yard?" Jessica approached him.

"I just thought of the lady yesterday" Nick said casually. Jessica looked at Nick "A lady?".

"Yes, she told me that she knows me and she even called me Shaoran. Do you think that lady knows me who I really am?" Nick asked.

Jessica's face become upset "Don't trust stranger and don't even talk to them" Jessica said not even answering Nicks question. Jessica was about to go but Nick stop her "why can't you answer me? I thought you want to help restore my memories."

Jessica turn to see Nick "Before, I want to help but know I change my mind". "WHAT? Huh-what do you mean, you can't help me anymore why?" Nick freckly said.

Jessica gave him a devilry smile "You owe me your life and the payment is you" she said evilly and left Nick wondered and shock.

"Hey, come back here!" Nick called angryly. Nick called Jessica but the woman didn't mind him.

He was very upset of what Jessica said to him, suddenly his head hurt and he feel dizzy, his sight become dim and then he felt down.

Sakura decide to go to the clinic were she saw Shaoran and the girl he claimed wife. It was a therapist's clinic and she was glad that she knows the Doctor.

"Good Morning, Doc" she greeted.

"Good Morning. What can I do for you, Sakura?" the doctor was Tomoyo's boyfriend and he is Eriol. He was a therapist and he do mind restoring, which mean he help those people who lost their memories from a mare accident.

"I have something to ask, ahm I want to know who's the name of your client the other day?" she asked. Eriol look at her "Sorry, I can't tell you—its confidential, sorry Sakura its part of my work." Eriol lowered his head.

Sakura feel disappoint "Ahhh—ok, thanks anyway" she said simply. She was about to walkout from the room until Tomoyo appeared "Hey! Don't disappoint my friend , Hon! Just tell her the name" Tomoyo said smiling.

Eriol look at her girlfriend "I can't Hon, its confidential" Eriol explained.

"Just the name, okay—and its really important to Sakura" Tomoyo said.

"Important? Why?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo approach him and kiss his forehead "Listen hon, your patient yesterday had a important matter to Sakura and we need to know who she is because we know that she is the only person that can tell us were Shaoran is" Tomoyo sweetly explained.

Eriol's eye widen "What? That woman knows were Shouran? How can you tell that your thought is true?". Sakura stared Eriol "Well, I saw her here yesterday and she is with Shaoran".

Eriol was still puzzled "Can you make it clear" Eriol demanded.

Tomoyo deeply sighed "On that day where Sakura saw Shaoran, she saw that Shaoran was with that girl and she is not wrong because what she saw was definitely Shaoran. So she need to know where this girl be and the rest of the story—ahm I say it later after you gave us the name".

Eriol have no chose—so he gave the name plus the address "so here" he lend a paper containing the name of the client and its address. "thank you" Sakura said happily. Before Sakura left she ask Eriol "Doc, can you tell me why this woman is here? And I'm wondering why didn't you see Shaoran in that day".

Eriol look at her "She's here because she want me to come with her. She told me that the real client was in her home and she can't bring this said person to the clinic for some reason, she actually beg not to put the real client's name she prefer her name to be in the record." Eriol said.

Sakura and Tomoyo was stun of what Eriol said to them "That was odd--" Tomoyo said. "On that moment, did you see who she is with?" Sakura ask seriously.

"No I don't, I didn't expect that she is with someone" Eriol said simply.

"Ahh—maybe Shaoran Is the patient and she didn't want anybody to know that she keep a man that was been missing in months" Tomoyo said gradually.

Eriol and Sakura was in deep thoughts "There must be a great reason why she do that" Eriol said. Silence invade the room, the three of them are thinking of what possibilities will this woman will do to their friend Shaoran.

"Ohh—i really can't get it!" Tomoyo break the silence and both Sakura and Eriol stare at her. Eriol stand from his chair and move his body toward to the cabinet were there are files. He open a file and look for specific evidence that can full fill their thoughts.

"I don't see any records about this woman or even the patient she will recommend" Eriol said while closing the folder. "just as I thought, maybe she is up to something" Sakura reacted. Tomoyo look at her "Yeah, maybe shes using Shaoran for something that can full fill her wants" Tomoyo smirk.

"So this mean Shaoran was in great danger, what will we supposed to do?" Sakura worried.

"Theres something you can do" Eriol suddenly said. He gave in a deep sighed "you must go to her home and investigate" he simply said. Sakura rolled her eyes "how can I do that?" she point her eyes to Eriol.

"Simple, I will call Miss Jessica that I can't go to her home and I will just recommend you to check the client" Eriol said smiling. "That's a great idea!" Tomoyo reacted. Sakura look at them and nods.

Before she will puss the door bell, she let herself relax and gave out a deep sigh. She puss twice and wait a while until a uniform maid face her.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" the lady politely asked.

"I have a appointment to Mrs. Jessica Soon" She simply said and gave out a timid smile.

"Ohh you must be miss Kinomoto then, Mrs. Soon is not here but she leave me a message to entertain you-so please come in" the maid gave way to her.

She viewed around the place, it was beautiful and cozy. The maid accompany her to set down on a comfortable sofa "Mrs. Soon will be here a hour,, please feel at home and if you want anything just call me" the maid represent. "Okay, thanks" Sakura smiled. The maid leave her, she found her self amaze of the interior design of the room "_wow, what a house maybe a famous interior designer made this" _Sakura said in her mind while enjoying herself viewing the entire room.

While enjoying the view and the cozy sofa, her eyes stop to one person; she saw Shaoran approaching to her way.

"Do I know you—ohh you're the girl who called me Shaoran, what are you doing here?" Nick/Shaoran said and start to frown.

Sakura can't react of the situation; it seems that her throat dried and can't spiel a single word. Nick look at her sarcastically "Are you deaf? Why can't you answer me?" he irritably asked.

She bring-out a deep sigh "I'm here for Mrs. Soon—I'm-m here for an appointment" she said nervously. Nick look at her even more irritable "You must be the nurse that Mr. Hiragizawa send to check me" he said simply.

Sakura's heart start to collapse because of great tension that suddenly surround her. She lowered her head and not even dare to face Nick "Yes!" that's the only word that she can pronounced in that contact.

"Ahh—we can start now" Nick said. Sakura got stun from her set _"ohh my"_ she thought. She take a deep breath and she try to relax herself.

Now she made herself strong and then she face Nick "Are you sure you want to do the check-up even your wife isn't here?" she freckly asked. Nick's face become dim "I don't want to waste my time" that's the only answer that didn't fit to her question. It was very sarcastic and ignorant. She suddenly feels that this man is not Shaoran.

"If you think that this check-up is a waste of time, well you have no chose, I'm just doing my job to do the service and if your not interested just inform the doctor and your wife" she said angrily. She was about to stand, when a firm hand stop her "Sorry" a single word that came out from Nick's mouth.

She face him and look directly to his eyes. She feel moist to her heart, because of that she can't say any word. "I'm sorry that I made you angry" Nick simply said. Sakura sigh "It's okay" she said in mellow voice.

A minuet pass by still theres silence between, until Nick distract the silence between them " Can we start the assessment now?" Nick casually asked. Sakura look at him and nods.

The assessment flow very smoothly so they finish fast. "Were done" Sakura simply said. Her heart was still ponding fast, she can't understand why she suddenly act like that. Again silence reign the entire room.

"Are you really Nick? Not Shaoran?" Sakura suddenly asked. She tap her mouth after she ask the question, she didn't mean to ask that question it just pop-up to her mind.

Nick's forehead wrinkled and his eyebrows are now align it seems that his feature became angry "What are you talking about?" he said annoyed.

Sakura got timid "I-just can help my self to remember my best friend" she said it almost crying. She quickly wipe her tears. "I'm sorry that I act like this—I'm sorry it just I see you as my best friend" She lowered her head at try to hold her tears to burst.

Nick stared at her and he suddenly felt pity, so he move himself towards to Sakura "I understand, is your best friend and me are look alike?" he said calmly, then turn Sakura to face him. Sakura stared at him and nods.

"Okay then, I don't want to see a girl crying so I recommend my self to help you" he said comforting her "now, I'll pretend that I'm you bestfriend. So, do whatever you want" he continued.

Sakura got surprise "you'll do that for me?" she asked softly. Shaoran nods and brush her fingertips to her hair. "so talk to me as your best friend" he said comfortably.

Before she will said a single word she first hug Nick and said "I Love You, more than a friend and I know that you also feel what I feel—so please come back to me" the hug become more firmer. Nick was stun of the revelation and it feels that he is the one that girl addresses.

Nick unfold Sakura's arm, he stare at her teary eyes and start to move his head to hers. Sakura watch Nick slowly move his head toward hers _"is he going to kiss me?" _her mind reacted.

A second later Nick's lips sealed her lips, it was a intimate kiss that they shared. Sakura felt loosen her self because it feels that she was been lifted to heaven. _"Try to remember me, Shaoran." _ she said it in her mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Jessica was shock of what she saw, it made her blood boil and her face became scary. Sakura and Nick were stun to see Jessica...

**warrior81491:** So! any "JURASIC" reaction? hehehe...well this story will come to an end so stay tuned because many exciting scene will happen. hep, please review hehehehe...thanks....


	4. My Friend my love

**warrior81491:** Hmmp! so this is the end..hope again you'll love it..any just like i said on the 3rd chpt. grammar and errors..you now nah..hehehhe

**My Friend my love**

Jessica's face dim, after seeing the two person kissing it makes herself doubt. For her, the plan for being this total stranger is a total disaster _"what the hell!" _her mind was full of anger and she didn't know what to do...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Both Sakura and Nick were timid to see Jessica. Mix emotion is between Sakura's heart, she can't imagine what she had done a while ago "ohhhh" she can't interact on the situation.

"Nick! What is the meaning of this?" Jessica asked angrily.

Nick can't answer her because his head hurt and it seems that his going to faint. Nick's eye sight blur and then he fell down. Sakura and Jessica were shock to see Nick fell down, without any insistence Sakura call up for emergency.

Jessica's head were fully loaded with different thoughts, she think that Nick is back to who really is and she also mind the lady "_that girl means a lot of this situation"_. Jessica is not comfortable of the situation "_what if Nick is back to himself? What will I do? Ohhh my?"_ worried and wondered is what she feels in that moment.

At the room where Nick/Shaoran is confine. Sakura was all by his side, she didn't mind if this guy is with someone or even he didn't know her, the important is she is with him no matter what.

"What suppose are you doing here? Didn't you know that man had a wife?" Jessica was in flare to see Sakura.

Sakura look at her with great courage "Don't act as you didn't know—this man is not your husband, you used him-you manipulated him-what is the reason that you did this to him?" she said determine to know the real story.

Jessica was shock _"how-how did she know" _her eyes widen. "I didn't know what are you talking about" she irritable said. Sakura stared at her sarcastically "Don't mess with me—can't you see—are you out of your conscience to see this man suffer of being not knowing a single thought about him?" she said making Jessica realize her mistake.

Jessica feel a lot of pressure on that contact "I-I do it for his own good" she said not even looking at Sakura. "For his own good? For what?" Sakura was now annoyed.

Jessica sigh "when I saw him lying unconscious in the road, I was reminded by my late husband--" she pour tears in that statement. Sakura look at her wonder "reminded by your late husband?" she asked.

"It was a years ago that my husband died of a car accident—i saw it with my bare eyes-- I was with him, I survive on that situation because I was in the back set" she continued. "I didn't know what to do on that day--" she burst into tears after the revelation.

"So what is the reason that you keep Shaoran? You didn't report it do the police" she asked. "I was so scared that I may lose him if I will report him to the police—I can't bare to see him go away as my husband do to me—I-I'm scared to be alone" another tears came out from Jessica's eyes.

Sakura fully understand the situation "I understand—but it is still wrong to keep a person and you didn't even think that he has friends and family waiting" she said unconditionally.

"I'm sorry" Jessica said in forgiving voice. Sakura was not in the mood to forgive this woman but her conscience teach her to forgive—without any doubt she forgive the woman.

"I really hate people mess with me—and because of your reasonable reason will I have no chose— I forgive you" she said calmly. Jessica bring-out a smile "Thank you—i hope Nick- I mean Shaoran will also forgive my selfishness" she said husky.

It's been an hour that Jessica left, she said to Sakura that she's going to leave and never come back again. Sakura felt relief, she watch Shaoran sleeping soundly and when she examine Shaoran's face a drop of tears fell down from her chicks.

She really miss this man, she almost died when she know that Shaoran was engage in car accident and never been seem. For her it was a totally relief to see the man she love again. Sakura hope that Shaoran's mind will come back _"Shaoran, please remember who you really are" _she said to her mind. While she was scanning Shaoran, she see Shaoran moving...

"hmm-" Shaoran sign. Sakura smile to see Shaoran start to open his eyes "I'm glad you've wake-up" she said. "where am I?" he unconsciously asked. Sakura help him lend her back at the head board "Your at the hospital—how are you now, Shaoran?" she ask gladly.

Shaoran stared at her, after examining Sakura's face a smile registered to his face "I know you--" he said and quickly hug her. "I know--" Sakura reply with a big smile on her face. The hug become more firmer and Sakura cry in happiness.

"I really miss you so much, Shaoran" she said while still hugging him and another tears come out from her eyes. Shaoran smile "I miss you too, Sakura".

That was the most happiest day for Sakura. for her, all this sacrifices and suffering has come to an end. Sakura break the hug and face Shaoran "Ahmmm-may I know how your memory came back?" she curiously asked.

Shaoran smile at her silly "It is because of your kiss" he said giggling. Sakura's eyes widen "Kiss-and how my kiss be the reason to restore you're memory? That's crazy" she said start to giggle.

"Like this" Shaoran reach her face and slowly achieve her lips. _"Shaoran--" _her mind malfunction when her lips was caress by Shaoran's. It was very sweet kiss, all their worries vanish and it feels really good.

Shaoran slowly break the kiss and face Sakura "Will you marry me?" Shaoran was deadly serious about what he said. Sakura look at him wonder "Are you asking me to marry you?" she was shock and it seems that it is a dream. "Hey, I'm serious here—so will you marry me or not" Shaoran's face start to annoy.

"What would I say—well its a Yes, Happy?" She said smiling. Shaoran sighed at hug her very tightly "I know you would". Again Shaoran kiss her even more sweetly.

From best friend to lover is root of their successful relationship. Both of them stand their trials even typhoon can't break their love and even amnesia can't erase the love of their hearts. True love make them one and happy. Challenges and suffering is not enough to break two peoples love. Love is everything and when love speak every impossible becomes impossible. We can own true love if God is also with us because God is the center of every couple that loves each other very much, without God no love occurs.

**THE END**

**warrior81491:** So hmmmp, i can't wait to check your final review...so please go easy on me...okay thanks again...!


End file.
